


Somethings Are Better At Dawn.

by Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction/pseuds/Kickstart_My_Appetite_For_Destruction
Summary: Axl and Steven go on a 5AM coffee run





	Somethings Are Better At Dawn.

“Axl, Axl,” Axl felt someone try to wake him up. “Axl come on man wake up!” he finally rolled over and saw Steven looking down on him with pleading eyes. “The fuck do you want at,” he looked at the clock on the bedside table, “5 a.m in the goddman morning.” he said, his voice raspy.

Steven looked around the hotel room nervously trying to form a sentence. “well I wondering,” Steven trailed off, “Well I was wondering what?” Axl said now sitting up on the bed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “If you wanted to go get coffee with me?” he said in almost rush. There was silence for a moment until Axl broke it off. 

“You want me to go get coffee with you,” Steven nodded, “at 5 fucking a.m” Steven nervously nodded again. “Why didn’t you ask Slash or Duff?” Axl asked now sitting on the side of the bed across from Steven who decided to take a seat on the bed across from Axl’s.

“I was about to until I walked into their room to see Slash giving Duff a blowjob under the covers.” Steven said visibly shuddering in thought. "How did you know it was Slash and not some random groupie?" Axl said. "Because I saw Slash's hat on top of the tv and his jacket on the floor by the bathroom." Steven said. 

Well now I know what to use for black mail Axl thought to himself. "What about Izzy?" He asked. "I don't wanna wake him up, remember what happened last time?" Steven asked. Very clearly he thought, let's just say Steven got chased around the entire hotel with a very pissed of Izzy chasing right behind him. "Come on Axl, please! I don't wanna go alone." Steven gave Axl his best puppy eyes, which sadly was working. 

He thought for a moment, him and Steven alone together was a dream of Axl's. Ever since he laid eyes on the blonde drummer he's been thinking about him non stop, there was just something about him that was so mesmerizing. The way his smile lit up the whole room, the way he plays the drums like there's no tomorrow, the way he cares about his bandmates, those were just some of the things that pulled Axl in. 

"Ugh fine." He said getting up from the bed and putting his ripped denim pants on along with his signature leather jacket.

"Yes! Thank you!" And before he could reply he was brought in for a hug by Steven. And that's when Axl realized; how touch starved he was. Before he had the time to hug him back Steven pulled away and instead held his hand and led him to the door.

After they enter the elevator, snuck out of the hotel lobby, and entered into the dark dawn morning, they started making their way to the closest coffee shop. None of them said a word, enjoying the surprisingly comfortable silence between the two band members. 

As they entered the empty coffee shop the smell of coffee and old books surrounded the air around them, “Well hello there, welcome to Dolly’s Cafe! what can I get you to young handsome gentlemen today?” (A/N I just now noticed that I didn’t add where they were so just use your imagination) the old lady who seemed way to energetic at this ass crack of the morning said.

“Oh hello there! I’ll take a latte with a blueberry muffin please?” Steven said with a smile to the old lady, There he goes again with that damn smile Axl thought. “And what can I get for you sir?” the old lady said looking up at him. “I’ll just take a plan black coffee,” Axl felt a slight nudge at his ribs, “please.” he said.

“Of course I’ll get that started for you too, go take a seat anywhere you like.” she said as she walked away. as they sat down at a booth near the window to wait Steven spoke up.

“Seriously, a plan black coffee?” the blonde joked, “what, I’m not the one to be extra about my coffee.” Axl said with a scoff. Steven giggled. silence became upon them as Steven looked out the window to see the sunrise well Axl was admiring the beauty right in front of him. “Hey Steven?” Axl spoke up, “Yeah, Axie?” Steven said, now looking at him with his head tilted slightly like a golden retriever. Usually he’d be annoyed by the nickname but when Steven said it, it sounded like pure joy to his ears. He hesitated for a bit, “I li-” and before he could even finish his sentence the old lady came in with their beverages and muffin. 

“Please enjoy.” the old lady said with a sweet smile and left. a few minutes past by between them, both enjoying the coffee and each others company. “What were you about to say Axl?” the drummer asked, now looking at him. “Well It's just that,” he hesitated, “It’s just what, Axl? Come on man you can tell me anything, I’m here for you.” Steven said now putting his hands on top of Axl’s. Axl looked up at him and took a deep breath.

“I love you.” He finally said.


End file.
